Dyskusja:Helryx
Werax - Wiecie co, chyba wymyśliłem nazwę Pierwszej Toa: Mirage (czyt. Miraż). Oprócz tego utworzyłem nazwę miecza większego od broni Brutaki: Magnet Sword. Kosiek 17:34, 31 sty 2008 (UTC) - A ja chyba mam pomysł na jej opis. W końcu, jak to Toa wody, pewnie była dość zwinna i szybka. Ale musiała być też silna, bo dźwigała taki ogromny miecz oraz miotacze Midak i Zamor. Musiała być więc dobrze zbudowana. Jako Toa wody na pewno miała władzę nad wodą, ale jej uzbrojenie było nastawione na władzę magnetyzmu. --Takanui12345 22:47, 31 sty 2008 (UTC)Wiecie co, jesteście żałośni, wykasowałem tą jej przez was wymyśloną ,,broń", ,,Kanohi", i jej tak przez was dane jej ,,imię". Nie powinniście nic zmieniać póki nie będzie prawdziwej nazwy broni, jej imienia i prawdziwej nazwy jej broni, i to ma tak zostać, aż GregF napisze to co wy nazwaliście prawdą. Kpw, no ja myślę, i niczego nie zmieniać. Kosiek 11:22, 1 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, ja mój opis oparłem na faktach. Przecież wiemy, jaką miała broń (chociaż nie znamy właściwości ostrza), więc wiemy, że aby nosić tak ciężką broń musiała być silna. Więc proszę, nie kieruj tego do mnie. --Takanui12345 14:12, 2 lut 2008 (UTC)Ziomal, nic o niej nie pisz jeśli to nie jest potwierdzone, kpw. Przez takie informacje wymyślone przez ciebie i Weraxa powstają takie łomy co piszą o Bohrok Vox, i kiedyś był taki stwór co sie nazywał ,,Morderczy Smok Ciemności", i ,,Syn Makuty". Ty i Werax nic nie piszcie o nazwie jej Kanohi, sile jej Kanohi, broni i budowie jej ciała, nic. Kosiek 15:11, 2 lut 2008 (UTC) - Wiesz co, zamknij się. Ty sam piszesz. A ci, którzy doklejają tu Pokemony i tym podobne, to na pewno nie my, sam sprawdź. A MÓJ opis wynika z logiki. Jeśli dźwiga coś ciężkiego i tego używa, to na pewno jest silny, kumalski? A ja nie pisałem nic od siebie o jej Kanohi. Kiedy ktoś napisał, to pisałem, ale SAM nie wymyślałem. W ogóle nic nie wymyślałem, wiesz? I proszę, jeśli masz zastrzeżenia, co do mojej wersji, to pisz chociaż w Opisie Zmian, co masz mi do zarzucenia, bo inaczej, to wygląda, jakbyś sam był wandalem. A wiesz, że to wandale piszą głupoty, a Werax miał dobre chęci. Fakt, źle, że sam wymyślał, ale opierało się to na tym, co ktoś wcześniej napisał, więc to nie jego wina. I jeszcze jedno: NIE MASZ PRAWA NAM ZAKAZYWAĆ PISANIA. To ty tu źle robisz, bo po pierwsze: jesteś wredny, po drugie: cofasz wszystkie dopiski, przez co historia się mnoży, i po trzecie: nazywasz nas łomami, kłamcami i zakazujesz nam pisania. Powtarzam: nie możesz, nie wolno Ci, nie masz prawa nas obrażać. Czytając waszą kłótnie doszedłem do wniosku, że wszyscy macie racje. Wymyślanie nazw i danych nie jest złe, lecz piszcie to na dyskusji lub na forum, nie w artykule. ---- Jedrek134: - odłóżcie kłutnie na potem, mam pewną propozycję w sprawie imienia. Jest ona oparta na dedukcji i chciałbym ją skonsultować z bardziej doświadczonymi członkami wiki bionicle. 1) Pierwsza toa należała do drużyny Lesovikka i została zabita przez zyglaki. Na angielskiej bioniclopedi napisane jest, że pierwsza toa wystąpi w książce "bagna sekretów" jak to możliwe? Czyżby prawdzą jest to, że na stronie(polskiej) inni toa jest ona w liście żywi toa? 2) GregF potwierdził, że w 2008 roku będzie 8 Makuta (Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Mutran, Icarax, Krika, Btil i Gorast). Kim w takim razie jest "Mazeka" obecny bez zdjęcia na stronie brickset? Angielska wikia twierdzi, że może to być Toa. Sugeruje sprawdzenie, czy pierwsza Toa (niby "Mirage") nie nazywa się Mazeka. 3) Na angielskiej wiki napisałem to samo w dyskusji "first toa". 4) Co sądzicie o mojej koncepcji. Serdecznie proszę o komentarz Werax - Masz rację. Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale "Mirage" to była PROPONOWANA NAZWA, jarzysz? PROPONOWANA. Wiem, jarzę. Werax - A co do Pierwszej Toa, to co wyczytałem z biosector01.com, dowiedziałem się o 3 rzeczach: * Pierwsze: Ta Toa nie należała do drużyny Lesovikka. * Drugie: Nie została zabita przez Zyglaki. * I po trzecie: Nadal żyje, w czasach Toa Mahri, ale nie wypełniła swe przeznaczenie. Kosiek 16:42, 9 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, nie do końca mogę się zgodzić. Często wskazówki najbardziej zwodzą. Ale cóż, rób jak uważasz. A jeśli Pierwsza Toa (według Weraxa Mirage, według Ciebie Mazeka) faktycznie żyje, to logiczne jest, skąd ma Miotacz Midak i Miotacz Zamor. Ale z drugiej strony nie wiemy, czy ma umiejętność lotu, a na Karda Nui i Bagnach Sekretów wszyscy umieją latać, żeby się nie zmutować. Jedrek134: Skąd pewność, że ma Midak i Zamor? Czy mam wykasować na bioniclepedi wszystkie powiązania z drużyną Lesovikka? Kosiek 18:56, 9 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, ja nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale wiem, że to układałoby się w logiczną całość. --Takanui12345 15:43, 18 lut 2008 (UTC)Na Bio01 nie da się wykasować informacji, tylko moderatorzy to mogą robić, a nie tak jak tutaj nawet siedmiolatki piszący o ,,Czarnym Smoku Śmierci I Ciemności", itp. Nie zaczynaj znowu tego tematu, dobra? Tworzący 10:12, 9 mar 2008 (UTC): A moje rozumowanie też wynika z logiki: może Mazeka jest kombinerem, bo jakby była setem, to pokazano by ją na Toy Fair 2008, prawda? Cóż, chyba masz rację. A może jest fanowskim setem, tak jak Miserix. Tworzący 12:12, 9 mar 2008 (UTC): Dzięki, twój pomysł też jest bardzo możliwy. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 11:27, 9 mar 2008 (UTC)Nie chce wam przeszkadzać ale na ToyFair jej nie było, a na razie w planach Lego nie ma Pierwszej Toa, więc nie oczekujcie na nią w najbliższych 7 miesięcy i nie nazywajcie jej Mazeka bo nie wiadomo jak się nazywa. to może mi ktoś powiedzieć kim jest Mazeka na stronie Bricset. Jest umieszczony/a w roku 2008 obok Icaraxa. Kto to jeśli nie pierwasza toa i nie żaden makuta? na bzpower forum mówią, że mazeka to matoran na pojezdie, lecz jest dużo większy od axalary i reszty, myśle, że to może być prawda i nie powinniśmy nazywać w artykułach pierwszej toa mazeką. to była tylko moja hipoteza. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 12:42, 10 mar 2008 (UTC)No twoja hipoteza jest poprawna, a Mazeka to może być Toa, Turaga, Matoranin, Rahi, Makuta i wiele wiele innych postaci. po wpisaniu w google mazeka znalazłem jakieś forum bionicle i tam ten temat. najwięcej glosów mówi: mazeka to set, miserix to kombiner. Mazeka to matoran na pojeźdie Kosiek 16:57, 12 mar 2008 (UTC) - Dlaczego większość artykułu została usunięta? ---- Kłótnie wszyscy udzielający się użytkownicy wiki kłócą się o opowiadania i o razara. Była też mowa o pierwszej Toa. Przyznaję się: to ja napisałem imię Mazeka. Mówiłem "może". Nie ja pisałem o tym w artykułach. Tylko w dyskusji. Nie czepiać się mnie. Kłóćcie się o te opowiadenia ile chcecie, uwarzam to za bezsensowne. Opowiadania macie na innych stronach, nie ma się czego czepiać. Kosiek 13:31, 27 mar 2008 (UTC) - Taa, mamy, a raczej będziemy (oprócz mnie i może Weraxa), jeśli Razar nam je teraz odda. I niby gdzie mamy pisać? Tu piszą "na forum", a na forum "na strone użytkownika na Wiki". Czy ktoś tu jeszcze widzi coś nielogicznego? Pezed chwilą się dowiedziałem że Pierwsza Toa ma na imię Herlax. Toa Akumo- Ja myślę, że Pierwsza Toa należała do Pierwszej Drużyny Toa, bo była pierwsza. Uważam że była to Mazeka. Kośka - A ja mam inne zdanie. Nie mam zamiaru się spierać, jak miała na imię, ale wiemy, że nie musiała należeć do pierwszej drużyny Toa. Może na początku działała sama. Nowe sprawy Kośka - Hmm.. Skoro Helryx to pierwsz'a' Toa, to jaki był pierwsz'y' Toa, czyli prawdopodobnie ogólnie drugi? Krzyk-Dla mnie to a)Toa Mata,b)ktoś z drużyny Dume. Ale z was wszystkich debile Voxovan]] 14:18, gru 28, 2014 (UTC)